Porygonal's 2019 Pacific typhoon season
The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean to the north of the equator between 100°E and the 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones, which often results in a storm having two names. The Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as tropical depressions in their area of responsibility, located between 115°E and 135°E and between 5°N and 25°N, regardless of whether or not the tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a "W" suffix. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:290 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:50 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:31/12/2018 till:01/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:31/12/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_≥118_km/h_(≥74_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:31/12/2018 till:04/01/2019 color:TS text:"Pabuk" from:19/01/2019 till:22/01/2019 color:TD text:"01W" from:18/02/2019 till:02/03/2019 color:TY text:"Wutip" from:14/03/2019 till:19/03/2019 color:TD text:"03W" from:16/06/2019 till:20/06/2019 color:TS text:"Sepat" from:27/06/2019 till:02/07/2019 color:TS text:"Mun" from:06/07/2019 till:13/07/2019 color:TY text:"Danas" from:08/07/2019 till:12/07/2019 color:TS text:"Nari" from:09/07/2019 till:19/07/2019 color:TY text:"Wipha" from:13/07/2019 till:17/07/2019 color:TY text:"Francisco" from:22/07/2019 till:27/07/2019 color:TS text:"Lekima" from:28/07/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:TY text:"Krosa" barset:break from:01/08/2019 till:06/08/2019 color:ST text:"Bailu" from:07/08/2019 till:10/08/2019 color:TD text:"13W" from:13/08/2019 till:16/08/2019 color:TS text:"Podul" from:17/08/2019 till:24/08/2019 color:ST text:"Lingling" from:20/08/2019 till:25/08/2019 color:TY text:"Kajiki" from:01/09/2019 till:16/09/2019 color:TY text:"Faxai" from:08/09/2019 till:17/09/2019 color:TY text:"Peipah" from:10/09/2019 till:14/09/2019 color:TS text:"Tapah" from:11/09/2019 till:17/09/2019 color:TY text:"Ema" from:23/09/2019 till:06/10/2019 color:TY text:"Mitag" from:25/09/2019 till:27/09/2019 color:TD text:"22W" from:29/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:ST text:"Hagibis" barset:break from:14/10/2019 till:24/10/2019 color:TY text:"Neoguri" from:18/10/2019 till:21/10/2019 color:TS text:"Bualoi" from:25/10/2019 till:30/10/2019 color:ST text:"Matmo" from:14/11/2019 till:16/11/2019 color:TD text:"27W" from:18/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 color:TY text:"Halong" from:01/12/2019 till:06/12/2019 color:TS text:"Nakri" from:11/12/2019 till:19/12/2019 color:TY text:"Fengshen" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:01/02/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:01/03/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:01/04/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December Systems Tropical Storm Pabuk Tropical Depression 01W (Amang) Typhoon Wutip (Betty) Tropical Depression 03W (Chedeng) Tropical Storm Sepat Tropical Storm Mun Typhoon Danas (Dodong) Tropical Storm Nari (Egay) Typhoon Wipha (Falcon) Typhoon Francisco Tropical Storm Lekima (Goring) Typhoon Krosa (Hanna) Severe Tropical Storm Bailu (Ineng) Tropical Depression 13W Tropical Storm Podul (Jenny) Severe Tropical Storm Linging (Kabayan) Typhoon Kajiki (Liwayway) Typhoon Faxai (Marilyn) Typhoon Peipah (Nimfa) Tropical Storm Tapah Typhoon Ema Typhoon Mitag (Onyok) Tropical Depression 22W Severe Tropical Storm Hagibis (Perla) Typhoon Neoguri (Quiel) Tropical Storm Bualoi (Ramon) Severe Tropical Storm Matmo Tropical Depression 27W (Sarah) Typhoon Halong (Tisoy) Tropical Storm Nakri Typhoon Fengshen (Ursula) Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Active hurricane seasons